


Show Me Love

by warofhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Scira & Stydia is my life, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warofhearts/pseuds/warofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott proposes to Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill. Follow explicitscira if you want to request a prompt.

“How was work today?” Kira asks in midst of removing her shirt. 

She was perched in Scott’s lap against the queen sized bed in the bedroom of their apartment. It had been a long day for the both of them. A very tiring, grueling day. But, knowing they got to come home to each other was the only incentive they needed.

“Good. Usual stuff, you know.” He mumbled against her skin as he kissed her exposed collarbone. “And you?”

She sighed, leaning back into Scott’s touch. His hands settled against her waists, gripping her firmly, but not tight enough to bruise. She reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. They both laughed as Kira accidentally hit Scott in the face with the material as she threw it to the side of the bed.

“Boring.” She says casually, working quickly at Scott’s belt, removing it swiftly. “But, okay.”

“That’s good.” He says quietly, trailing kisses down her chest, stopping momentarily to suck on a spot just above her breast. Her fingers combed through his hair, traveling down his back slowly.

“I was waiting for you for an hour,” She tells him, a slight frown on her face. “What took you so long?”

“I had to close,” He lies, but Kira doesn’t catch onto it. “Sorry I didn’t call.”

Truth is, he had stopped at Stiles’ place. He had been contemplating for weeks about how he was going to ask Kira to marry him. He wanted it to be special for her, not like he didn’t actually try to put some thought into it.

* * *

 

“Just ask her.” Stiles suggests, Lydia practically gasps from the other room.

“Don’t listen to him.” She yells, walking into the kitchen moments later. “He never has  _any_  idea what he’s talking about.”

“ _Sure_ ,” He mumbled around a sandwich as he takes a bit, “ _Okay_.” Scott laughs as Lydia wacks him in the shoulder, pulling a piece from his own sandwich to eat for herself.

Stiles and Lydia had only been together for about a year now, but they moved in with each other before starting college. They both ended up attending colleges in close proximity to one another, so they thought it was the best option. It wasn’t long before being just friends turned into more, but Scott and Kira had expected it from the beginning. They had just waited for them to both realize how oblivious they were being and finally doing something about it.

“Make her dinner,” Lydia says, leaning against the counter. “ _Hell_ , take her out to dinner. But don’t just _ask_ her.” She rolls her eyes in annoyance, glancing over at Stiles.

“Take notes, dude.” Scott says, teasing his best friend.

“At this rate,” Stiles says, taking a second bite, “There’s no way I’m asking her to marry me.”

“God,  _ow_!” Stiles yells as Lydia hits him in the stomach, “I was kidding, Lyds.  _Jesus_.”

Lydia smiles triumphantly before turning back to Scott. “Just make it special for her.” She says, patting the top of Scott’s hand. Stiles nods in agreement, because he was sure Lydia would’ve physically hurt him if he didn’t.

* * *

 

“It’s fine.” Kira says softly, but it came out as more of a moan. “Just glad you’re here.”

Scott nods, capturing Kira’s lips. There was a moment of hesitation where Scott wanted to ask her, there and now, but it didn’t seem right. He licked past her lips, exploring her mouth. Her lips were always so soft and gentle, nothing compared to his rough, chapped ones.  _God_ , he loved kissing her. Kira pulled back, capturing his bottom lip between her teeth. It was one of Scott’s biggest weaknesses, and the one thing he loved the most about making out with Kira. 

He groaned quietly, hands tightening on her waist. His hands traveled the expanse of her back, relishing in the soft, pale skin. He easily unhooked her bra, pulling it from her shoulders. He sucked gently on her nipples, knowing how receptive and sensitive she was when he did so. Her nails dug into his back lightly, enough to leave an imprint, but it faded soon after.

Her moans were breathy, quick. He knew how impatient she was getting, so he slowed the pace, loving how she writhed above him.

“That’s  _it_.” She groans, popping the button on his jeans and jerking his pants away in one swift movement. She quickly did the same for herself, before returning to Scott’s lap.

She could see the outline of his dick peeking through his boxers, leaving Kira hungry for more. It had her practically squeezing her things together as she crawled up the bed. Her hand explored the material slowly, rubbing teasingly the material. She watched as he squeezed his eyes shut, his legs falling open voluntarily. 

Kira laughs, placing her lips against the material, feeling how he throbbed underneath, getting harder by the second. She laughs, the vibration sending Scott over the edge. He pulled at her gently, forcing her back onto his lap. He quickly pulled her panties away in the process. 

Kira leaned towards the dresser, reaching inside to pull out one of the wrapped condoms they had stowed away there. Scott used the time to slip his boxers down past his knees, kicking them to the floor. Kira placed the condom to the side, her legs spreading wider as Scott pulled her closer. His hand roamed down her stomach, stopping against her thigh. He massaged the skin tenderly, watching how Kira responded to the touch. She laughed, biting her lip playfully. She guided him toward her center, forcing one of his fingers inside. She gasped, a little louder than usual. It made Scott crazy, the sounds she made around him. It wasn’t long before he slipped another finger past her entrance, staring in awe as she worked herself on his fingers. She moaned brokenly, her head hanging back. 

“I  _need_  you,” She sighs, “now.”

Scott didn’t waste any time slipping the condom on, aligning herself back at her center. Kira lowered herself slowly, eyes connecting with Scott’s. Scott loved this kind of intimacy, seeing her body this way, watching how she reacted to his touch.

Scott pulled her closer, burying his head against her chest. His breathing quickening with every thrust, feeling himself getting close. 

He didn’t know what brought himself to say it, but he did, and there was no taking it back.

“Marry me,” He moaned, grunting as he thrust deeper inside of her, her grip tightening on his back. She laughs softly, staring into his eyes. 

“Be quiet.” She tells him playfully, and Scott stops suddenly. 

“I’m serious,” He tells her, and Kira’s expression changes immediately. Suddenly they both felt too vulnerable, naked in front of each other, Scott inside of her. “Marry me, Kira.”

“Are you sure?” She asks, and Scott’s never responded so fast in his life.

“I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.” He tells her honestly, and he hears Kira laugh, but notices she’s crying now.

“ _Yes_ ,” She says, rubbing his face tenderly, “Of course I’ll marry you.”

“I love you so much.” He smiles, cupping her cheek, pulling her in for a slow kiss, savoring the moment.

“Likewise.” She smirks.

It’s easy to say that they spent the rest of the night in bed together, neither of them dared to leave, nor did they want to.


End file.
